I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a carousel material handling apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus particularly suitable for handling heavy loads.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Carousel material handling systems are well known. Such systems include a plurality of bins which are mounted to travel in a generally oval path. The bins are disposed in an upright position and hold material to be stored for later retrieval. Examples of such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,852 to Weiss, et al. as well as Catalog No. A-570-R2 of White Consolidated Industries, Inc. (Copyright 1985) and a brochure of Raymond Corporation entitled "Carousel Drive System" and bearing copyright data 1985. As shown in all of these systems, a plurality of bins are supported for movement around a continuous pathway. The pathway includes both spaced-apart linear segments joined by arcuate end segments.
As the capacity of a material handling system increases (i.e. the weight of the material to be handled by the system increases), the prior art systems have demonstrated an inability to handle significantly increased loads. I have determined that a novel drive and pathway arrangement can surprisingly improve the capacity of a carousel material handling system.